Injusto
by Monik Keehl
Summary: Simplemente era injusto, por no ser correspondido por la persona que más queria y por no poder corresponder a la persona que más le queria. (Bunny, Kyman/ leve: Creek, Cartters).
1. Chapter 1

**South Park es creación de Matt y Trey por ende no me pertenece.**

**INJUSTO**

¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación?, llorando en una parte solitaria del patio trasero de la escuela; afligido, apenado, y era gracioso al mismo tiempo, pues desde un inicio sabía bien que terminaría de ese modo, no obstante quería hacerlo, no, debía hacerlo. De seguro si sus padres se enteraban, le castigarían de por vida sin reparo, o seria de nuevo enviado al campamento para "bi-curiosos" y por supuesto eso no estaba en sus planes , vivir todo aquello de nuevo no sería agradable, esta vez podría no ser tan afortunado.

No era sorpresa para nadie el hecho de que Butters fuera gay, sus actitudes e incluso situaciones en las que había estado involucrado, decía mucho de él. Era tan claro para todos menos para él, que tuvo miedo al comienzo, sin embargo no le fue difícil aceptarlo luego de discurrir al respecto, el problema radicaba en como decírselo a esa persona, más sabiendo los sentimientos ajenos de él. Ese singular sabor a derrota lo conocía, pero jamás le supo tan amargo como el día en que se reunió con él, tenía algo por decirle y como buen amigo Butters accedió a hablar con él. Le gustaba esos momentos con él, porque así fuese por un momento, sentía que era el único con el que se mostraba tal y como era, sin máscaras, sin sarcasmo, tal vez esa era una de las razones por las que se enamoró de Eric Cartman, por más masoquista que fuese.

Y ahí estaban en la casa del "fuertecito", a petición del mismo, en su cuarto, no hubo palabra alguna por parte de este mientras se dirigían a su habitación, estaban sumidos en un silencio un tanto incomodo que el ambiente se había tornado un poco pesado.

-Butters…-. Le llamo el peli café rompiendo el silencio.

-¿S-si Eric?-. Pregunto con curiosidad, debía admitirlo, estaba preocupado, Eric actuaba muy extraño ¿ocurría algo malo con él?

-Lo que… te diré… es un secreto-. Dijo completamente serio y avergonzado al mismo tiempo, le miró fijamente. –Así que más te vale no abrir la boca Butters, o juro que te arranco las bolas-. El mencionado pego un brinquito asustado, palideció y asintió.

-¡Ah! ¡N-no diré nada lo j-juro!-. Apresuró a decir, la expresión del castaño le daba un poco de miedo, froto sus nudillos nervioso. Eric suspiro y miro a otro lado evadiendo la mirada del rubio, de nuevo hubo un silencio en la habitación, Butters no quiso presionar, pero se estaba impacientando un poco.

-Me gusta Kahl-. Soltó sin más.

Jamás en su vida creyó que tres palabras le herirían tanto como esas, entonces supo que había perdido "contra" Kyle. ¿Cuánto había llorado esa noche?, no lo sabia. -Eric…-. Susurraba afligido, no era justo él había hecho muchas cosas junto a Eric, había descubierto un lado de Eric que nadie había visto antes, había contemplado lo mejor y lo peor de él, siempre había estado con el cuándo los demás le daban la espalda, aunque fuera lo más absurdo o lo más alocado, siempre fue su aliado en muchas cosas aunque esto le trajese problemas, su sonrisa valía la pena, pero ... Kyle … por primera vez sintió algo similar al odio hacia el pelirrojo, por supuesto pensó en vengarse tenía tanta cólera que estaba cegado, sin embargo se dio cuenta de algo más, que lejos de enojarlo más, le hizo dar algo de pena. Era una de sus típicas peleas, discutían de algo sin importancia, y luego de insultarse terminarían gracias a la oposición de alguien, en estos casos eran Stan y Kenny, o eso creía Butters, esta vez fue diferente, cada cosa que se decían, él pudo ver que a ambos le dolía, incluso noto a Kyle tan lastimado que parecía que en cualquier momento quebraría en llanto.

-¡Bah! No vales la pena judío idiota-. Dijo Cartman terminado con su infructuosa discusión, se dio la vuelta y con una expresión seria se fue, Kyle lo miraba alejarse con dolor, Butters ante la escena apretó los puños al comprender la situación, Kyle sentía lo mismo por Eric, casi de inmediato dejo de odiarlo. Salió corriendo de ahí en busca de Eric, pero no pudo hallarlo en todo el día, por lo que volvió a casa sumido en sus pensamientos, hiriéndose así mismo recordando la expresión de ambos al verse. –No es justo…-. Susurro, aquello se lo repetía una y otra vez, como si todo fuera a cambiar.

Una vez escucho decir a alguien, que si querías olvidar a un amor no correspondido, lo mejor era encararlo y una vez te rechazara, sería más fácil olvidarlo, por lo que, luego de una semana, se decidió por confesarle a Eric lo que sentía.

Eric lo miraba algo extrañado y molesto, se habían prácticamente fugado de clases, a petición del rubio quien estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, y le estresaba que este no le dijera la razón.

-E-Eric, t-tengo algo que d-decirte-. Dijo al fin, estaba decidido a hacerlo, y era el momento.

Eric fastidiado miro su reloj, habían pasado 10 minutos ya y era lo primero que decía desde que estaban ahí -Tsk… que sea rápido o- -.

-Me gustas-. Interrumpió Butter cerrando los ojos con fuerza. La expresión que se formó en el rostro del más alto era digna de fotografiar, esperaba todo menos una confesión, se sintió incomodo por la situación. El rubio con suerte seguía en pie, temblaba como gelatina en terremoto, sus mejillas tenían un tono carmesí y sin mencionar las ganas de desmayarse que sentía por la situación, aun así esperaba una respuesta del castaño, que ya conocía.

-Lo siento-. Hablo Eric mirándolo fijamente, Butters abrió los ojos al oírlo y le miró fijamente. – Pero sabes que me gusta el judío-. Dijo incomodo, se rasco la nuca sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Butte rebozo una sonrisa. –L-lo se…-. Sentía las lágrimas a punto de salir.- g-gracias por oírme… ¿amigos?-. Debía evitar llorar frente a él, era tan difícil.

-Si estás bien con eso-. Dijo el más alto.

-¡Claro!, hablamos luego Eric-. Dijo girándose, el mencionado puso una mano en su hombro.

-Butters las clases aún no terminan-. Le recordó.

\- Lo se… -. Dicho esto salió corriendo dejando a Eric en el pasillo solo, suspiro pesado, y volvió al salón de clases.

Butters mientras corría se dijo "lo hice" de alguna manera se sentía aliviado por ello y aún más por la actitud del castaño ante su confesión, pero se sentía mal, pese a ya saber la respuesta, que lo dijera Eric le hería aún más. Ahora hecho un mar de lágrimas corría sin rumbo, no quería que nadie le viera así, en un momento se inclinó por ir a un sitio, en el cual juraría que nadie le encontraría o por lo menos a nadie se le ocurriría buscarlo y por tanto seria el lugar adecuado donde desahogarse. Una vez estuvo ahí se apoyó en una pared y se deslizo hasta llegar al suelo, abrazo sus piernas, oculto su rostro en ellas, y se tomó la libertad de llorar, sollozar y gemir sin pudor, así liberaría todo ese dolor que sentía, después de todo nadie le vería, nadie le juzgaría.

-Leopold-. Escucho decir de pronto y detuvo su lamento abruptamente, lentamente levanto el rostro que ocultaba y con ello la mirada para ver al dueño de esa voz, vio a un rubio de parca naranja, hipo y con su manga limpio sus lágrimas, apenado.

\- K-Kenny-. Dijo mirando al suelo, no podría mirarlo al rostro en esta situación. -¿qué haces aquí?-. Le pregunto aun sollozando, Kenny no respondió, por otra parte se sentó a su lado y miro al suelo imitando a Butters.

\- Sabes, fue muy valiente al confesarte-. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Butters al oírlo le miro apenado.

-¡¿Quién t-te lo dijo?!-. Dijo olvidando por un momento su llanto.

\- Les oí hablando en el pasillo-. Dijo sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

-. ¡Oh! Ha-hamburguesas...-. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

-vamos, no te desanimes-. Dijo dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza del más bajo para animarlo.

-… fui rechazado…-. Susurro, quito las manos de su rostro y volvió a abrazar sus piernas.- es tan injusto…-. Dijo en un suspiro. - pero no p-puedo odiarle… y a Kyle tampoco…-. Soltó sin más, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y miro a Kenny asustado.- p-perdón... no quise...-. Kenny rio un poco.

\- Ya lo sabía, no te preocupes... y aun si ellos no me lo hubiesen dicho, era obvio-. Butters suspiro aliviado, creyó que bia cometido una imprudencia al mencionar al pelirrojo. – Entiendo cómo te sientes Butters-. El mencionado bufo al oírlo.

-C-claro que no K-Kenny… A ti nadie te rechaza-. Dijo hundiendo de nuevo su rostro entre sus piernas, Kenny le miro y lo miro pesaroso.

-Eso… no es cierto-. Se lamentó el de parca naranja, Butters levanto de nuevo la cabeza y Kenny pudo ver nuevas lagrimas recorrer las rosada mejillas del joven Stotch.- la única persona que me importa … gusta de alguien más-. Admitió con derrota en cada palabra, borro su sonrisa y miro al suelo, Butters hipo de nuevo, Kenny al oírlo levanto su mirada, contemplo los ojos grisáceos del menor y luego limpio sus lágrimas. – no sabes cuánto me duele verlo sufrir-. Butters lo miro sorprendió, Kenny volvió a sonreír con tristeza.

-Ke-Kenny-. Dijo comprendiendo al más alto, quien retiro su mano luego de limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Está bien-. Se puso de pie, Butters le siguió con la mirada, Kenny le ofreció la mano para que se levantase.- no he dicho que me doy por vencido-. Butters miro su mano y luego lo miro con quebranto.- No te pido que me quieras como al… solo te pido… que me des una oportunidad-. Butters sollozo y volvió a aferrarse a sus piernas.

\- N-no, yo no lo s-se… no q-quiero herirte… no quiero m-mentirte, q-quiero a Eric Cartman y no creo que de-deje de sentir e-eso por el tan fácilmente-. Kenny sintió una punzada en su pecho, empero no borro su sonrisa y rio un poco, hecho que extraño un poco a Butters quien de reojo miro a Kenny.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y soy paciente-. Dijo con suavidad.

-K-Kenny... ¡no quiero herirte!, esto... es m-muy doloroso-. Dijo mirándolo fijamente, nuevas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos de nuevo.

-Aun si lo haces lo soportare, es lo que decidí una vez acepte mis sentimientos hacia ti-. Se oía tan seguro que Butters tembló un poco al oírlo.

\- Soy torpe, un egoísta, te romperé el corazón…-. Trataba de persuadirlo, en verdad no quería herirlo, sabía bien que lo que sentía por Eric era tan profundo que no podría olvidarlo simplemente, aunque este estuviese con Kyle, por ello no le mentiría a Kenny de esa forma, seria cruel jugar con sus sentimientos, intentar algo con él sin sentir lo mismo, tan solo para olvidar a un amor no correspondido, no, definitivamente no lo haría.

\- No sería amor si no sufres un poco por el ¿no?-. Sonrió de la manera más cálida que pudo, aunque por dentro estaba quebrado. Butters lo miro aguantando más el llanto, limpio sus lágrimas y vio en los ojos de Kenny, determinación, tenía un brillo peculiar en aquellos orbes azules profundos, él estaba tan enamorado como el de Eric y se sintió culpable, tomo la mano del mayor, quien le ayudo a levantarse.

-No quiero usarte-. Admitió dolido, Kenny lo despeino, luego delineo con sus dedos el rostro del más bajo, quien aún sollozaba.

\- Úsame Butters sé que terminaras enamorándote-. Dijo con seguridad. Butters se sorprendió ante sus palabras.

-¿Qué dices?-. Pregunto alarmado

-Esto es un aviso Leopold Butters Stotch… te enamoraré, lo juro-. Dijo apretando las mejillas de Butters quien se quejó un poco por la acción del mayor, pero sin dejar de verlo fijamente.

-K-Kenny…-. Susurro Butters, el rubio más alto lo abrazo, Butters se sentía tan mal, por no ser correspondido, por no poder corresponder a Kenny que no pudo resistir más y rompió en llanto de nuevo.- es tan injusto…-. Susurro de nuevo, Kenny quien le alcanzo a oír lo abrazo con más fuerza, entendía que Butters debía desahogarse.

**Muchas gracias por leer :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**South Park es creación de Matt y Trey por ende no me pertenece.**

**INJUSTO**

.-Leopold Stotch-. Llamo la señorita Garrison, todos en el aula miraron el vacío asiento del rubio.- de nuevo ausente, va siendo una semana, alguien sabe ¿Qué le ocurrió?-. Todos se negaron, Garrison penso por un momento y miro a Eric.- Eric, ¿sabes si Butters enfermo? -. el mencionado se limito a fruncir los hombros desinteresado, la maestra suspiro y siguió llamando a lista, Kenny bufó ante la accion del "fuertecito" y miró con preocupación el asiento vacío apoyo su cabeza en su mano derecha y miro hacia la ventana sin dejar de pensar en el chico, él sabía que le ocurría, así que al terminar las clases iría a verlo.

Sus padres no entendían por qué tan de repente él se encontraba tan deprimido, en un principio creyeron que lo que hacía era tan solo un berrinche sin sentido, por lo que las amenazas de ser castigado no se hicieron esperar por parte de Stephen, pero en cuanto este se negaba a salir del cuarto o incluso hablar con ellos, empezaron seriamente a pensar que alguien podrían estar amenazándolo en la escuela, sin embargo era inútil tratar de hablar con el chico, pues este tan solo se negaba a decir palabra alguna, así que después de tanto insistir decidieron dejarlo solo, tenían la seguridad de que se le pasaría en poco tiempo, pero las horas se volvieron días y con ellos una semana, estaban angustiados, pero su hijo se negaba a dirigirles la palabra por lo que decidieron hablar con varias personas al respecto, maestros, padres de familia cercanos a ellos e incluso algunos de los compañeros más cercanos a su hijo, pero nadie les dio una respuesta, la razón por la que su hijo estaba tan triste, nadie sabía nada al respecto.

Tal vez exageraba, y él lo sabía, sin embargo no era algo que pudiera evitar, no quería ser una carga para nadie, ni quería dar lastima, es solo que se sentía tan triste e impotente que los ánimos que usualmente tenia se esfumaron, tal vez no había funcionado con él, la idea de que olvidaría el asunto si se confesaba o que empezaría a olvidar ese sentimiento por Eric, cuan equivocado estaba, pues se encontraba en su cama recostado, mirando al vacío presa de sus pensamientos, con las cortinas del cuarto cerradas al igual que la puerta, suspiro con pesar, apesar de su situación, había mejorado de cierta forma, ya no habian lagrimas, tan solo sus pensamientos le distraian de la realidad.

-Butters-. Se escuchó decir a su madre tras la puerta, mas no contesto. –Ha venido tu amiguito Kenny-. De nuevo no hubo respuesta, el rubio se encogió en su lugar era la última persona que quería ver, Linda abrió la puerta lentamente y lo suficiente para que el de parca naranja entrase le dio una sonrisa al chico quien asintió, entro y tras de sí cerró la puerta, la rubia luego de unos segundos se alejó del cuarto para volver a la sala con sus esposo.

-Hola Butters-. Saludo Kenny, no hubo respuesta. –vine a verte-. Trato de decirlo lo más animado posible, pero el chico quien le daba la espalda no respondió, Kenny suspiro.- la verdad es que vine para decirte que Cartman tuvo un accidente y está herido-. Butters aterrado se levantó de inmediato.

-¡P-por Dios Eric!-. Grito por completo alterado, no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo a la puerta, Kenny frunció el ceño y lo detuvo.- ¡s-suéltame Eric esta-!-.

\- fue una broma-. Le interrumpió sonriendo. Butters al oírlo se dio vuelta y lo golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza.

-¡auch! ¡Oye! Eso duele-. Se quejó sobándose la zona golpeada.

-¡c-con eso n-no se juega Kenny!-. Butters frunció el ceño por completo enojado.

-tienes razón, tienes razón…perdóname pero no me respondías, por lo menos ahora me das la cara-. Butters suspiro sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.- vine para recogerte para nuestra cita-. El rubio menor suspiro y miro al suelo cambiando por completo su expresión de enojo por una de cansancio.

-ahora n-no estoy de humor-. Dijo cabizbajo, Kenny levanto el rostro del joven Stotch y vio con pena las ojeras que este tenía.

-seguir en este estado no te hará bien-. Butters se soltó del agarre del más alto.- necesitas salir, no puedes seguir a qui por siempre-. Butters frunció los hombros restándole importancia y camino de nuevo hacia su cama para recostarse, Kenny volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Cartman y Kyle…-. Empezó a decir, Butters ante la mención de ambos chicos se detuvo.- han empezado a salir-. Butters abrió los ojos como platos, sintió un dolor en su pecho y un nudo en su garganta se formó, de nuevo ese sabor desagradable a derrota. – hace un par de días se declararon y empezaron a salir-. Butters frunció el ceño y volteo a mirar a Kenny.

-¡lárgate!-. Le grito presa de la cólera.

Kenny negó con la cabeza. -no lo haré Butters-.

-¡¿P-por qué me dices esto?!-. Le pregunto furioso y dolido, luego cubrió su rostro con sus manos.- ¡eres un idiota!-. Kenny lo miro un poco herido por sus palabras.

-Lo estoy considerando-. Dijo divertido sin cambiar su expresión.- Butters, yo te quiero-. Le dijo sin vacilar, eso enfureció mas a Butters quien se negaba a mirarlo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así luego de-?!-.

-Lo sé, sé que quieres a Cartman… te lo dije, no me importa lo que tome, lo que deba hacer o lo que deba soportar, estaré junto a ti lo quieras o no, y te enamorare-. Dijo con seguridad.

\- ¿crees que no me duele verte en ese estado?, sufriendo por alguien más… te lo repetiré… te quiero Butters y nada de lo que hagas o de lo que me digas lo cambiara-. Dijo mientras se acercaba a Butters, una vez estuvo frente a él, retiro con delicadeza las manos con las que cubría su rostro, tenía una expresión tan triste que su corazón dolió un poco.- ¿alguna vez te dije que tienes una linda sonrisa?-. Le miro con cariño, Butters levanto la mirada.

-n-no-. Susurro rendido, ya no haría nada para contradecirlo, no tenía las fuerzas ni razón para hacerlo.

-bueno, ya lo sabes-. Kenny le sonrió, Butters comprendió y sonrió un poco.- mucho mejor-. Dicho esto acerco su frente con la del chico.- por favor deja de sufrir por el-. Le suplico cerrando los ojos, Butters lo miro fijamente, volvió a sentir culpa.

-n-no... no es c-como si quisiera sufrir por el…-. Kenny se alejó un poco y lo miro con su característica sonrisa, se acercó para besarle, Butters cerró los ojos con fuerza, mas no lo detuvo, Kenny al verlo se detuvo y subió un poco dándole un beso en la frente.- alístate, nos iremos en veinte minutos-. Butters abrió los ojos, quería protestar, pero entonces Kenny le guiño el ojo y se encamino a la puerta, tomo la perilla y volteo a mirarlo.- no me iré sin ti, si no te arreglas en veinte minutos te llevare así como estas-. Dijo divertido, abrió la puerta y salió cerrándola tras de sí, dejando a un Butters sorprendido, este miro a la cama y luego al armario, soltó un suspiro con fuerza.- tu ganas-. Susurro y se dirigió al armario por su ropa. Kenny sonrió al oírlo al otro lado de la puerta y bajo para esperarlo, una vez lo hizo los padres de Butters se acercaron al curiosos.

-¿pudiste animarlo?-. Le pregunto la rubia angustiada, Kenny sonrió y asintió.

-¿me permitirían salir con su hijo un rato?-. Los mayores se miraron sorprendidos.

-¡claro!-. Dijeron al unísono y miraron al de parca naranja.- si con ello le animas, lo dejo a tu cuidado-. Dijo el peli café.

-gracias, le esperare aquí si no les molesta-. La rubia sonrió esperanzada.

-por supuesto que no, al contrario ¿quieres algo de té mientras lo esperas?-. Ofreció encantada.

-gracias-. Acepto, la mujer fue a la cocina con notoria alegría, si el chico lo decía, su hijo estaba mejor y eso le aliviaba.

Kenny se sentó en el sofá al igual que el señor Stotch.- ¿Qué te dijo Butters?, ¿Por qué esta tan triste?-. Pregunto serio.

-no me dijo nada señor, pero si me dice algo al respecto, se lo diré enseguida-.

-te lo agradecería, Linda y yo creemos que alguien en la escuela le molesta-. Kenny negó con la cabeza.

-no señor, no creo, de ser así yo me encargo-. El hombre le miro con curiosidad.

-¿lo harías?-.

.- claro, Butters es mi amigo-. Le dio confianza al padre de Butters quien asintió agradecido.

Ya había pasado el tiempo y no aparecía, Kenny decidió subir al cuarto del rubio y toco la puerta tres veces.

-Butters… ya pasaron veinte minutos-. Dijo esperando una respuesta, en verdad temía que este se hubiese retractado de salir, pero antes de que pudiera girar la perilla la puerta se abrió y vio al rubio menor quien tenía la mirada baja, Kenny lo miro un poco sonrojado, tenía puesta una camisa de color agua marina como las que solía usar, sus pantalones verdes, sus zapatos negros nada que no haya usado antes, lo que le hizo apenar un poco fue la corbata de rayas que traía puesta, el gel en el cabello y la loción que se había aplicado, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había visto tan arreglado? , claro su primer beso, se sintió especial de algún modo, Butters suspiro pesado, Kenny levanto su rostro.

-te ves muy bien-. Dijo en un tono seductor, Butters se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario.

-K-Kenny, no digas…-. Kenny rio ante su reacción, sintió que tenía esperanzas con él.

-soy sincero es todo, vamos-. Dijo tomándolo del brazo.

-¿A dónde vamos?-. Pregunto algo despistado.

\- a divertirnos-. Dijo halándolo un poco.

-¡ah! Espera, mis padres...-. Le castigarían si se iba sin permiso.

-ellos dijeron que estaría bien-. Tranquilizo, ambos bajaron las escaleras y Butters vio a sus padres quienes le esperaban en la puerta mirándolo preocupados.

-Butters-. Llamo su madre.- diviértete hijo-. Sonrió un poco, Butters asintió y junto a Kenny salieron de su hogar.

-Incluso te bañaste, me halagas-. Dijo divertido, Butters por otra parte frunció el ceño sonrojado.

-c-cállate, yo solo…-. Callo de repente, Kenny le miro comprensivo.

-Primera cita-. Butters asintió.

\- no me malinterpretes, te ves bien y el que te hayas arreglado tanto significa mucho, pero… -. Kenny le miro detalladamente y pensativo.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunto aun apenado, Kenny paró de caminar al igual que Butters, hubo un silencio algo incómodo para el rubio más bajo iba a decir algo más, pero entonces el ojiazul se acercó, le despeino y le aflojo la corbata asustándolo un poco.

-¡ah!-. sin duda le tomo por sorpresa.

-agradezco tu gesto, pero prefiero como te ves usualmente-. Sonrió, Butters le miró fijamente.

-g-gracias-. Dicho esto se quitó la corbata y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos, siguieron su camino, Kenny no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Butters, con tantos sentimientos y pensamientos haciendo de su cabeza un enredo.-K-Kenny… es cierto lo que me dijiste... de Kyle y Eric -. Kenny estaba tan absorto de lo que ocurría al rededor que se asustó al oír la voz de Butters.

-Sí, lo es-. Temía que el rubio volviera a deprimirse.

\- estoy feliz p-por ellos-. Dijo sincero, Kenny le miro algo preocupado.

-perdóname-. Butters le miro extrañado.

-p-pero que dices, me enteraría de c-cualquier forma-. Tranquilizo al más alto.- por ci-cierto, ¿A dónde iremos?-. Pregunto más animado, Kenny rio un poco en verdad que le alegraba verlo mejor que como le vio en su habitación, ya habia elegido, y no se rendiria facilmente.

-a la cafetería Tweak hay algo que quiero que pruebes-. Butters asintió. No hubo más palabras luego de ello y el ambiente se torno pesado, pese a compartir mucho tiempo en la escuela e incluso en las tardes, el rubio más bajo se dio cuenta que realmente no tenian mucho de que hablar en ese momento y era algo incomodo, pues era una cita y... pensando en aquello Butters empezo a preguntarse.

-¿desde cuando?-. Kenny le miro, Butters no había sido conciente y pensó en voz alta, se alarmo un poco.- disculpa no queria...-. El más alto negó con la cabeza.- no te preocupes... ya vienen siendo unos meses-. confeso algo apenado, Butters se puso serio.

**Si leiste hasta este punto , muchas gracias :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**South Park es creación de Matt y Trey por ende no me pertenece.**

**INJUSTO**

Una vez llegaron a la cafetería de los Tweak, entraron y Kenny le indico a Butters que se sentaran junto a la ventana a lo que él accedió, una vez se sentaron, Tweek se acercó a ellos para atenderlos cuando les reconoció sonrió.

-B-bienvenidos ¡ah! B-Butters m-me alegro de ¡GAH! Verte-. Saludo alegre Tweek, Butters sonrió de lado, no quería que Tweek se diera cuenta de que su estado de ánimo difería por completo en cómo se veía, él no era bueno mintiendo y de seguro que diría todo lo que le había pasado en esa semana si se lo preguntaba, y no quería que nadie más se enterara de su situación, Kenny al darse cuenta, decidió hablar.

-Estaba algo enfermo, como ya está mejor quise invitarlo a venir-. Kenny tenía los codos en la mesa y apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah! ¡¿e-estás b-bien?! ¡GAH!-. Pregunto completamente alterado, se acercó a Butters para mirarlo de cerca, eso le sorprendió un poco a Butters.

-E-estoy bien, no te preocupes-. Dijo calmando un poco al chico, quien temblaba un poco y con su típico tic.

-¡Es mucha presión!-. Kenny suspiro y rio un poco ante la típica reacción de Tweek, quien ya un poco más calmado saco una libreta.

-L-lo lamento ¡ah! ¿p-puedo tomar s-su orden?-. Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Kenny miró a Butters y este aún no sabía bien que era lo que iba a pedir, por lo que el de parca naranja se apresuró.

-Podrías traernos dos malteadas, ya sabes, tu especialidad-. Dijo divertido, Butters miro a Kenny y asintió.

Por su lado Tweek se había apenado un poco, a decir verdad desde que empezó a involucrarse más en la cafetería de sus padres, descubrió que su gusto por el café le llevarían a crear diversas cosas que servirían al negocio, por lo que decidido empezó a investigar en internet e incluso en libros de repostería y cocina, había aprendido distintas cosas entre ellas a preparar malteadas, hacer pasteles, dulces y cosas de ese tipo utilizado el café como ingrediente principal. Al principio las cosas no fueron bien, quemó algunos bocadillos, hizo un desastre en la cocina, se ganó algunos regaños por parte de sus padres y negativas por parte de algunos clientes quienes le bajaban un poco el animo de continuar, sin embargo se había propuesto a hacer y con el apoyo de sus amigos día a día su esfuerzo empezó a dar frutos y con el tiempo se volvió bueno a la hora de preparar todo tipo de postres malteadas y demás, tiempo después empezó a crear nuevas recetas, luego probó incorporando otros ingredientes diferentes al café en cada bocadillo o pastelillo que hacia trayendo variedad a la cafetería y por supuesto el cambio fue bienvenido por los clientes quienes cada vez eran más y más, debido a él el negocio había crecido considerablemente y con ello una mejor reputación, sus padres estaban orgullosos de lo que había logrado y sin "ayuda" de su ingrediente extra en el café.

-¿A-algo ¡gah! más?-. Dijo anotando en la libreta.

-Por ahora no gracias-. Agradeció Kenny, Tweek asintió y se fue a la cocina, una vez se fue Kenny rio un poco.

-Lo creas o no, Tweek nos preguntó por ti casi toda la semana, creo que de alguna forma se preocupó por ti-. Admitió, Butters miró hacia la cocina y suspiro.

-Lo lamento c-creo que cause muchos p-problemas-.

Kenny negó con la cabeza.

-Lo importante es que estás bien ahora-. Butters asintió mirando a la mesa.

El ambiente se tornaba de nuevo incómodo para ambos, así que Kenny pensó en un tema de conversación.

-Pero ya no hablemos sobre eso… ¿aún ves Terrance y Phillip?-. Butters levantó su mirada interesado y asintió sonriendo.

-¡P-por supuesto!-. Kenny pudo ver el brillo que solía tener Butters en sus ojos de nuevo y eso le hizo sonrojar un poco.

-¿Lo has visto últimamente?-. Butters negó con la cabeza.

Kenny se recargo en la silla y miró por la ventana.

-De lo que te has perdido-. Así empezaron una conversación agradable que les hizo reír un poco, olvidar un poco sus problemas y divertirse.

Tweek no tardo en traerles su pedido.

-A-aquí t-tienen ¡ah!-. Dijo poniendo en la mesa, las dos malteadas de café con crema chantilly como cubierta y un plato con una gran rebanada de Tiramisú.

-Gracias Tweek-. Agradeció Butters con una sonrisa, el mencionado le sonrió de vuelta y puso una mano en su cuello apenado.

-Si gracias Tweek, pero no ordenamos el postre-. Tweek se puso nervioso al oír a Kenny, estaba distraído.

-V-va p-por ¡GAH! La c-casa-. Dicho esto se sonrojo un poco.

-¡Vaya! Gracias-. Kenny noto la reacción el chico y lo miro fijamente y algo divertido pregunto.

-Y dime… ¿Qué tal Craig?-. El rubio de cabello electrizado pego un brinquito nervioso, Kenny sonrió ante la reacción de este.

-D-disculpen y-yo ¡ah! D-debo atender más c-clientes... q-que ¡gah! L-lo disfruten-. Dicho esto salió disparado hacia otra mesa, Kenny rió bajo.

-¿Kenny?-. Pregunto Butters algo confundido por la reacción de Tweek y la gracia que Kenny le veía al asunto.

-Butters ¿te fijaste?-. Butters tomó un poco de su malteada algo impresionado, en verdad que estaba deliciosa.

-¿F-fijarme?-. Kenny asintió mientras aguantaba las ganas de reírse.

-Si… pff… Tweek se cubrió el cuello con una mano, estaba… pfft ja ja…algo alerta, se puso nervioso cuando le pregunte por Craig… ja ja ja-. No resistió y empezó a reírse antes de terminar de hablar, Butters miro a Tweek quien estaba en la otra mesa, estaba completamente sonrojado y con su mano aun cubriendo parte de su cuello, había escuchado perfectamente la risa de Kenny y se sentía muy avergonzado, Butters volvió la vista al de parca naranja quien se sostenía el estómago mientras se reía con ganas, Butters seguía sin entenderlo.

-Bueno s-sí, pero ¿q-que tiene que ver?-. Kenny lentamente paro de reír calmándose y lo despeino.

-Me gusta lo inocente que eres frente a algunas cosas-. Butters frunció el ceño y aparto la mano del más alto e hizo un puchero que le pareció tierno a Kenny.

-E-eso lejos de s-ser un halago m-me ofende-. Dijo algo molesto, Kenny le guiño un ojo, Butters miro hacia otro lado.

-Eso significa…-. Empezó a decir Kenny volviendo al tema.-… que Craig está aquí y acaba de hacerle un chupón a Tweek en el cuello-. Butters le miro con los ojos abiertos como platos y algo sonrojado imaginándose la escena.

-¿T-tú Crees?-. Kenny asintió.

\- Es un hecho-. Dijo un tanto picaron, Butters negó con la cabeza.

-N-no lo creo-. Tomo el tenedor y partió un poco de Tiramisú y se lo llevo a la boca.

-jumm… te lo demostrare-. Dijo tomando de su malteada.

-E-este pastel esta d-delicioso-. Afirmo Butters degustando el dulce sabor de aquel postre frio.

-¿En verdad?-. Pregunto Kenny y abrió la boca, Butters le vio y se sonrojo un poco.

-K-Kenny-. Susurro apenado.

-Vamos, es una cita después de todo-. Le ánimo, volvió a abrir la boca y cerró los ojos, Butters suspiro y partió un trozo de tiramisú, lo tomo con el tenedor y se lo acerco a la boca del más alto quien cerro la boca al sentir el dulce sabor del café en el pastel.

-Sí, Tweek se lució-. Butters asintió con una sonrisa, luego puso el tenedor en el plato y se puso algo serio.

-Kenny… d-debo agradecerte… se apresuró.

-No lo hagas, no es necesario-. Butters volvió a poner una expresión de tristeza, Kenny tomo el tenedor y tomo un trozo del delicioso postre y se la acerco a los labios, Butters levantó la vista y Kenny sonrió, Butters abrió la boca, comió despacio y sonrió un poco al entender las intenciones del oji azul.

-Así está mejor-. Lo despeino de nuevo.

-¡D-deja de hacer eso!-. Dijo apenado Kenny solo pudo reírse de su reacción.

Terminaron de comer, luego de un rato lleno de bromas y Butters debía admitir que se sentía mucho mejor gracias a Kenny, entonces este se puso serio.

-Leopold Butters Stotch-. Butters se sintió algo regaño al escuchar que el más alto le llamaba por su nombre completo.

-¿K-Kenny?-. Pregunto confundido.

-Como lo dije antes, te demostrare que Craig está aquí… pero necesito que me prometas algo antes-. El más bajo asintió, Kenny se levantó de su silla y se agacho un poco acercándose "demasiado" al rostro de Butters.

-Una vez lo haga, nos encontraremos en el parque-. Le susurró al oído.

-¿En el parque?-. Kenny asintió.

-Pero debes prometerlo-. Butters le miro confundido.

-L-lo prometo-. Kenny se levantó y sonrió.

\- En ese caso nos veremos ahí, espérame-.

-S-si-. Kenny se inclinó un poco y lo beso en la frente, Butters se sonrojo un poco pero no lo detuvo, luego el de parca naranja se dirigió donde Tweek quien estaba limpiando una de las mesas, Butters le seguía con la mirada curioso, Kenny miro por última vez a Butters y levanto el pulgar , fue entonces cuando el joven Stotch se dio cuenta de lo que Kenny haría y se aterro, Kenny se detuvo frente a Tweek , suspiro levanto su mano y de un solo movimiento le nalgueo, Tweek completamente asustado salto pegando un grito que atrajo la atención de los clientes que estaban en el sitio.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Jesucristo!-. Kenny luego lo abrazo por la espalda pasando sus manos por sus caderas, Butters abrió los ojos de par en par ante tal escena.

-Tweek-. Dijo su nombre lentamente y con un tono coqueto, hecho que tenso a Tweek quien inútilmente trato de zafarse del abrazo del chico.

\- Gracias por todo, fue muy amable de tu parte llevarnos ese postre-. Dijo guardándole en dinero en el bolsillo de su pantalón, Tweek se sonrojo incomodo por la cercanía del rubio, iba a pedirle que se alejara pero un sonido le detuvo, el azotar de la puerta que conducía a la cocina, no solo Butters y Kenny ,también los clientes que se encontraban en el sitio voltearon a mirar al susodicho sitio y palidecieron al ver quien había abierto la puerta, Butters supo de inmediato quien era y supo que lo que pasaría a continuación no sería nada bueno, un chico azabache, inexpresivo se encontraba mirando fijamente al chico de parca naranja.

-Te doy tres para que corras Mc Cormick-. Dijo Craig quien tenía toda la intención de matarlo cambio su expresión neutral por una que aterraría a cualquiera, Kenny soltó a Tweek por "instinto "y sin pensarlo ni un momento salió corriendo de la cafetería como alma que llevaba el diablo, si no lo hacia el próximo que vería seria el mismísimo infierno, Craig rechino los dientes, se acercó a su pareja le hizo voltearse y le planto un beso que sorprendió al cafeinomano, una vez se separaron este le hablo.

\- No tardo-. Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir tras su presa, Tweek se sonrojo por completo y quedo helado, mientras que por un lado Butters estaba preocupado por Kenny, si algo jamás debía hacer era poner celoso a Craig, si Craig llegaba a alcanzarlo era probable que no lo vería en el parque sino en las noticias de la noche.

-P-pero supongo q-que tenía razón-. Dijo suspirando y se puso de pie, realmente no podía hacer nada más que esperar a Kenny en el lugar acordado.

Y por otro lado los clientes trataban de volver a lo suyo lo cual les era casi imposible considerando los acontecimientos recientes, seguían algo incomodos y alterados por lo que acababan de presenciar.

Butters camino hacia el cafeinomano, quien seguía mirando al vacío, para pagar las malteadas.

-Tweek-. Le llamo, el mencionado salió de su trance algo nervioso.

-¡Ah!-. Grito sorprendido.

-L-lo lamento n-no quería...-.

-N-no te ¡ah! Preocupes-. Tranquilizo el cafeinomano, Butters sonrió.

-Todo estaba delicioso-. Agradeció, Tweek se sonrojo un poco.

-¡Gah! Gracias-. Butters saco su billetera y Tweek le detuvo.

-N-no te p-preocupes ¡ah! K-Kenny ya m-me pago-. Butters lo miró sorprendido.

-D-de verdad, ¿Cuándo?-. Tweek se tensó un poco.

-C-cuando me ¡NGH! Abrazo-. Butters carraspeo y asintió.

-Ya veo... en e-ese caso muchas g-gracias por todo Tweek-. Tweek sonrió y asintió.

-G-gracias p-por venir ¡GAH! nos v-veremos luego-. Butters asintió y miro el cuello de Tweek sonrojándose, luego se dirigió a la puerta.

-Kenny t-tenía razón… es un chupón-. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió hasta el parque donde seguramente le esperaba Kenny.

**Muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews que me dan ánimo para seguir con la historia, lamento la demora pero no he tenido mucho tiempo libre D:, en el próximo capítulo escribiré Kyman así que calmaos XD y si, luego habrá hard ;).**


End file.
